Blueberry Pie
by Mie Ame
Summary: A compilation of various shortfics with Ken and some other character as the main couple. Don't read if you don't like boy's love. This fic was before: "I'll be home for Christmas"
1. Chapter 01: I'll be home for Christmas

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

By Mie Ame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon… sadly… u_u

––––––––

A tall blond man entered the apartment and found the dark haired teenager boy sitting by the window on his favourite sofa. His legs bended, covered with a warm blanket, kept from falling his open laptop.

The older one, carefully took the computer off the teen's lap making sure that the boy wouldn't wake up. The conversation box indicated that the other person was still there, so he typed without making a noise.

"Ken is already asleep. I'll take him to bed, as soon as I shut down his computer."

"Thanks. I wish I was there to do it myself.."

"How long is it going to take you?"

"An other month or so... I'm sorry. Things are really complicated in here right now."

"Don't worry." the older blond sighed. "Have you told him yet?"

"I've told him that I'll return as soon as I can."

"I hope everything gets better, faster than you expect., Takeru. And me too."

"And I miss you both as well."

"We'll make a party to celebrate your return when you come back!" Yamato added, giving the conversation a happier tone. "I hope you can be here soon."

"Yeah, me too."

"For now, take care."

"I always do."

"Farewell, little brother."

"Good bye. I'll be home for Christmas."

With that said, the older blond closed the computer and put it over the coffee table near him. A little smile crossed his features as he took the slender body of his little brother's lover. He was glad that they had got together and it was obvious that they love each other deeply. Prove of that were things just like this, Takeru far away in the Unite States helping Wallace with some troublesome digimons, but they kept in touch at least twice a week for the past month.

What concerned the bearer of the crest of Friendship was that with Takeru far away, Ken's illness did not seemed to be getting any better. Hopefully, his brother will be back in time for Christmas Eve.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'd been working on this for a couple of days now. Sorry if it's a little sad, it came to me like this and I wanted to keep the original idea and feeling that came up to me. Wanted to put something up for X-mas (and, as I wasn't been able to draw anything for my DA account, I thought of at least write something). So…

Merry Christmas (Eve in here), everybody! =D

I hope all your wishes come true! Eat well, sleep and open a lot of presents tomorrow! ^.~


	2. Chapter 02: Love On The Bus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. (but I wish I did! xD)

–

**Love On the Bus**

By Mie Ame

As he did not care what people would say about them, the blond kept devouring the lips of his beloved dark haired. The so long ago ex-Kaiser couldn't care less of the people on the bus staring at them, either. It was almost Christmas Eve and they were _present hunting_ the last one that they needed to buy.

While catching air, Takeru asked in a low voice. "Why is so damn difficult to find something to give to your brother in law?"

"Don't ask me. "Ken replied with the sweetest smile. "I already have the present for _my_ brother in law."

"Well, that's because Yamato and you have similar tastes!" the blond complained "What on earth am I supposed to give to Taichi? He don't even play soccer anymore! And I don't have the budget to buy him that video game I know he wants!"

"Relax, Takeru. We'll find something."

"I really hope you are right."

"I always am."

Another kiss from the blond shut up the genius boy as if saying _'Don't be so paid of yourself'_.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

His scene is entirely based in a scene on a bus that I saw a little before Christmas. There was this gay couple absolutely not caring about the other passengers on the bus. The older one was in a suit, the younger had a lollipop… They were so sweet, I had to make a monumental effort to not start screaming and a bigger one not to go and hugged them! xDDD (I'm a helpless fangirl… =P)

Anyway, this was supposed to be posted by Christmas (and then, for New Year), but I kept forgetting about editing it, so…

Well, it doesn't matter! I think it suits Valentine's Day's mood pretty well too. ^-^


End file.
